A Phantom And His Goblin Niece
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Deadly and his young goblin niece, Crystal and the adventures and antics that come with being a family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **As you know, I am very fixated with Deadly plus in my Muppet/Labyrinth stories on here, my goblin girl OC Crystal Pimperton is Deadly's niece, so I felt like writing a series of stories about the both of them, which I had the idea for at one in the morning last night.**

 **In the first one, we see how Deadly became his niece's caretaker but it's also Crystal's first day of school and he's helping her feel brave to handle it**

* * *

Deadly _sighed, as he left the studio after getting a text from his cousin, Raven asking him to come to the hospital and after arriving going to where his cousin was, he could hear the sounds of an infant goblin because compared to mortal babes, it was laughing instead of crying, when they were born seeing in Raven's magenta arms, a fluffy magenta furred baby goblin with purple eyes full of curiousity smirking at the light blue scaled dragon male._

 _"This is Crystal Pimperton, your niece, who's going to need your help, because she's too special, to grow up, in the Labyrinth, and before you say you're not good with kids, you're the future king of the Labyrinth, plus Crystal already is loving you." Raven told him._

 _Deadly noticed that his newly born niece had one of her tiny magenta furred fingers around one of his light blue scaled fingers, which was melting his heart already, making a grin cross his face, mentally promising to protect Crystal no matter what making Raven smile._

 _"I know you'll do a good job, being her uncle, Deadly." she said, making him nod, leaving for now._

 _The next day, he made a spare room into Crystal's nursery, which was warm and inviting, to a goblin babe like her, plus it would turn into her room as she grew up, knowing this was a big adventure, plus the others would be surprised, yet he did not care._

 _"I got this, plus I can't let her, or Raven down." Deadly muttered._

 _A few days later after coming home from the hospital, Raven was bringing Crystal to Deadly's house, seeing he had made an nursery for Crystal that was very magical and inviting, making Deadly nod holding his newborn niece in his arms gently, like he had at the hospital going to the crib, putting her in it, wrapping a moon and stars blankie around her gently, putting a stuffed dragon beside her, which Raven thought adorable._

 _"I knew this was a good idea, to let you be her guardian, as she is special, you know?" Raven said seeing Deadly nod knowing he was just the right one for such a job._

 _However later that night/early morning, he heard sounds of crying, as it was Crystal going to her nursery sensing she was not used to being here, or hungry so had made herva baby bottle of milk, picking the magenta furred infant up gently, sitting in the rocking chair seeing her drinking up._

 _"You're welcome, as you need your rest to grow bigger, stronger, smarter but I love you." Deadly told her, burping her but putting her back in her crib as she was cuddling her stuffed dragon, making a good feeling come over Deadly, smiling leaving his niece to sleep._

* * *

Six years had passed since that night, when Raven had entrusted him with raising his niece, and Crystal had grown from that adorable baby goblin, into a healthy six year old magenta furred goblin girl that was smart yet shy, plus her magic was emerging which he was helping her with, realising what today was, her first day of kindergarten feeling his bed shake like an earthquake seeing Crystal jumping on it.

"I know what today is my dear, your first day of kindergarten, go get ready while I make breakfast, alright?" he said.

"Yeah, I can do that, you know?" Crystal said leaving his room, making Deadly chuckle getting up.

In her room, Crystal was putting on a red t-shirt with a picket, with jeans, plus put her glasses on, as she needed them to see, being short sighted, yet her uncle said they made her look cool, because she was smart for her age, plus had her stuffed dragon in her magenta furred arms, putting it into her blue backpack just in case, which Deadly got.

"Yeah, D.J can help you, if you get scared, or if anybody is mean to you." he to,d her while he was making her lunch while she was having breakfadt, hoping her first day would go well, plus he and Raven had been talking late last night after Crystal had went to bed.

"Things will be alright, sweetie, we should get going." Deadly told her as they were leaving the house, getting into Deadly's car but Crystal was quiet making him get it, because everybody got like that on their first day of school, hoping her first day would go well, humming Grim Grinning Ghosts making Crystal smile a little, because she loved when he sang that so when they arrived at the elementary school, her grin faded.

"Aww, you wanna know a secret?" he said seeing her nod.

"Everybody gets scared on their first day of school, but once you make a friend, it won't be so scary, plus you'll have so much fun, you forget you were scared." Deadly told her, making her guess he had a point going into the building, going to the kindergarten room, making Crystal shy seeing a lot of kids playing making Deadly get it.

He then put an necklace with a Rose quartz gem on it around her magenta furred neck, telling her that Rose quartz was a gem of protection making her feel better going into the room after hugging him, making the kids curious especially an amphibian girl in a hooded cloak who was curious about the magenta furred and haired girl, plus Crystal was just as curious.

"Hey there, I'm Sneaker, who're or what're you as you look cool." she said.

"C-Crystal and a goblin girl, it's my first day here." Crystal admitted seeing Sneaker was cuddling a stuffed frog.

"I like your frog doll, she's cute, I brought my favourite doll too, his name's D.J." Crystal said.

Sneaker saw it was a stuffed blue dragon that looked like Deadly, making her smile.

"Yeah Uncle Deadly gave him to me, when I was a baby, he goes everywhere." Crystal said.

"My stuffed frog is named Baba, and had her, since I was a baby too." Sneaker said.

The teacher was astounded they were becoming friends, but at the end of the school day, Deadly was surprised seeing Crystal happily hug his leg because he'd been worried about her, in case she had a rough day so impressed that she and Sneaker were friends, as he and Constantine were best friends.

"Come on sweetie, we have to get going." he said as they were getting in his car.


	2. Her First Sleepover

"Uncle Deadly, you alright, you look tired?" Crystal said that next morning, and saw that her favourite uncle looked sleepy plus drinking stromg coffee to keep himself awake.

"Yeah I am tired, because I haven't been sleeping well, compared to you, aftervI scared that monster out of your closet." Deadly told her.

It was the next morning, and Deadly was feeling tired, as he'd been lying awake in the bed, plus was drinking coffee which madecCrystal curious, as she saw adults drinking it.

"It's mud sweetie, and an acquired taste, when you get older." Deadly told her, yawning making the magenta furred five year old feel bad for him, since she could nap at school, but her uncle was a grown up of sorts, getting an idea.

"Uncle you need an nap, and not kidding plus Piggy can look after herself, if it means you can get some sleep." Crystal said to him, after eating her cereal and drinking milk, leading him to the couch.

"Crystal it's sweet, but I have to go to work-" Deadly told her con King out, after she wrapped her favourite blankie around him, seeing Sneaker and her dad here to take her to school seeing Deadly sleeping on the couch.

"He didn't sleep well, so I made him take an nap, like our teacher." Crystal told them, grabbing her backpack and lunch bag, since Deadly had made her lunch last night so was leaving with them knowing that it was Thursday, meaning her uncle was going to hang out with his phantom friend like how on Halloween, they got the good candy.

* * *

At kindergarten, Crystal was making her uncle a picture as he was not sleeping that good, and was of him hugging her making the magenta furred girl smile and a bit nervous because she was sleeping over at the studio tonight, because she was too little to stay home by herself and babysitters would be too afraid to set foot in her uncle's house, which she did not get making Sneaker understand.

"Sleepovers are fun, but the first one is hard, trust me besides I'm gonna be there, and maybe your uncle will learn awesome tricks he can show you." Sneaker told her.

"Yeah, Uncle Deadly does like showing tricks that he learns, but maybe he can help." Crystal told her.

After school, she was at home packing for said sleepover, plus Deadly was awake and had loved the painting she'd made of them, as he loved when she made him things hoping she'd do okay with her first sleepover, seeing her ready and had D.J with her making Deadly grin as they were leaving the house.

When they arrived at the studio, Sneaker and the other kids were being rambunctious, making Deadly chuckle and Crystal curious because Sneaker had told the other kids about the magenta furred youngster, seeing Deadlyntalking to Kermit probably telling him what made Crystal feel comfortable.

Later that night/early morning, Crystal could not go back to sleep despite having D.J in her magenta furred arms, knowing a drink might help her getting up using her magic to find the kitchen getting herself a glass of milk, stunning Kermit as he'd been working late on things, hearing her explain getting it.

Later the next morning, Crystal was sleeping in, meaning she was missing school, stretching and rubbing sleep from her eyes, hearing her uncle sleeping because his growl like snores were making the other adults jumpy, making her shake her magenta furred head as her shoulder length magenta hair hung around her face.

"Yeah, my uncle is cool, plus made it through my first sleepover." Crystal said to Constantine while eating breakfast.


	3. Impressed By His Magic

_A/N_

 ** _This one was inspired after listening to A Little Bit of You from Frozen the Musical because Crystal wants her uncle to do his magic for her just like Anna wants Elsa to in the song so I couldn't help myself._**

 ** _In this one, Crystal is in awe at her uncle doing his magic, yet Deadly is unsure yet finds it cute she's impressed by him_**

* * *

It was late night at the house and Deadly was still up, unaware that his niece was awake, as she loved when he did magic so wanted to see him do it, even if it was past Crystal's bedtime hearing Deadly making spells, impressing the magenta furred youngster because it was amazing to her. Unaware that he could sense she was up.

"What're you doing up, it's way past your bedtime!" Deadly told her, making Crystal sigh, because she wanted her uncle to do magic which he got, so was explaining that it was too late for antics, plus she had school tomorrow which she needed to be well rested for school.

"I just wanted to see you do magic, you know?" Crystal told him.

"I get it, but magic isn't all fun and games my dear., Deadly told her while tucking her into bed.

"But your magic is so cool, you know?" Crystal said to him.

That made the light blue skinned dragon male blush, at his niece's words knowing others appreciated his magic, plus he would help her with her growing magic, seeing her purple eyes widen in surprise at him saying that yawning lying down, cuddling D.J her stuffed dragon making Deadly relieved going back to what he was doing.

He was surprised that his niece was in pressed by his magic, knowing she would be like this when her magic emerged, but he would help her control it so it would not run wild or cause problems.

* * *

Crystal was at school, but painting a picture of her doing magic like her uncle, impressing Sneaker, hearing the magenta furred girl tell her what had inspired her, making the female amphibian youngster grin knowing that Deadly would love it seeing Crystal nod but she was hoping that he would like it making Sneaker curious.

"Uncle Deadly was doing magic last night, so it inspired me." Crystal told her.

She got it, hoping Deadly was not upset when Crystal gave him the painting because last night had inspired her, hoping that he would not freak seeing Crystal nod, because she loved watching he uncle do magic knowing it was pretty cool even if Kermit and the others did not agree seeing Sneaker agree as it was lunchtime, hearing the magenta furred girl yawn.

"At least it is nearly naptime, you know?" Sneaker said grabbing her lunch bag seeing Crystal doing the same, hoping Deadly was alright unawsre Tneir teacher had noticed how sleepy Crystal had been today, hoping she was alright so was sending an note home with her for her uncle just in case.

"You alright, as you didn't get in trouble, right?" Sneaker asked seeing Crystal shake her head in reply.

Later that afternoon after she got home, Crystal was telling Deadly about her day, plus he loved the painting she had made him, reading the note that Crystal's teacher had sent home with the magenta furred girl, knowing he would try to get her to sleep later at bedtime despite her wanting to see him do magic sighing.


End file.
